


Have Fun With It

by royalDelirium



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Log Horizon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: What do you do when you are suddenly trapped in your favorite video game? Have fun with it.





	Have Fun With It

The goblin released one final cry before scattering into data. Yoosung sheathed his sword and turned back to the rest of the party. Jumin was half grooming himself and half surveying the area, he really took his new werecat form seriously.

“I think it’s about time to head back,” Jumin said.

Yoosung pouted, “but the next zone is right there.”

“I unfortunately am agreeing with Mr. Han,” Jaehee said as she came out of the bushes. “It’s getting late.”

“It’s not that late,” Yoosung argued, “we could hit the next zone and get back just after the sun has set.”

“We didn’t bring a healer with us,” Jumin replied in his no nonsense tone. “We have been lucky this far to not run into any Player Killers, but we shouldn’t take any chances.”

“Just call them PKers,” Zen chimed in with a scowl, “you are outing yourself as someone who doesn’t play much.”

The group continued arguing as they made their way back to town. Yoosung lagged a bit behind, looking out at the trees.

Somedays he still couldn’t believe that this was their new reality, he remembered the day it happened. 

☆

Yoosung bounced in his chair in excitement. Tonight, was the night the Noosphere expansion came out, it was going to be a big one. Even the rest of the RFA was going to log in for this. He was going to check it out on his RFA account with them. Logging in to Yoosung☆ the opening screen came on and the world went dark.

Alarms went off in his head as wind brushed over his cheeks. Slowly opening his eyes, he quickly closed them when the sun flooded his vision. Did he fall asleep at his computer? Sitting up he slowly opened his eyes and the world was a lot greener than he expected. Why was he outside? Where was he?

He looked up and the Great Tree filled his vision, blue sky peeking through the leaves. He recognized this view he had seen it many times before through his computer screen. Jumping to his feet his eyes flew left and right, he knew this place it was Akiba, this was Elder Tales, inside the game.

Reaching up he pinched his cheek and winced when it hurt, is this a dream? What was going on?

All around him people noise began rising, people were beginning to panic. Yoosung took a deep breath and the earthy smells filled his nose. 

“This is the coolest update ever,” he said to himself.

Opening the menu, he scrolled through the familiar screens, the logout button was greyed out and couldn’t be pressed. That was something to worry about later.

The mental link line opened, Yoosung had a call coming in. Looking at the screen he saw it was from Jumin. 

He answered the line but before he could say anything Jumin was already speaking, “ah Yoosung, I got through to you, meet us at the guild hall.”

That was it, no hello, no good-bye. It was very Jumin. With a sigh, Yoosung made his way through the busy streets of Akiba. All around him people were panicking in different ways, the air was extremely tense and uncomfortable.

☆

Back in the current moment, the arguing between the older members of the RFA calmed down and the gate to Akiba was in sight. The tension from being trapped in a video game world was still around, people were all on edge. Yoosung thought maybe they should enjoy this a bit. After all, how often is it that you get to live out your favorite video game with your friends? They will figure this out eventually, but for now, he is going to have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Yoosung Week 2018, day 4 Alternate Universe.  
> I only found out about the week on the first day of the week, so this was kinda rushed to get out.


End file.
